conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Department of War (Surea)
The Department of War (軍事部; Kunsubu) (DOW) is the Republic of Surea cabinet-level department under the Ministry of Defense in charged of coordinating and supervising all agencies and functions of the government relating directly to national security and the Republic of Surea Armed Forces. The DOW is the major tenant of The Octagon building at Fuzusaki, and has three major components — the Department of the Army, Navy, and Air Force. Among the many DOW agencies are the Missile Defense Agency, the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA), the Octagon Force Protection Agency (OFPA), the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA), and the National Security Agency (NSA). The department also operates several joint service schools, including the National Military University. The DOW states that its principal objectives are to defend Surea and its interests and to strengthen international peace and stability. With the collapse of the Soviet Union and the end of the Cold War the DOW does not foresee any short-term conventional military threat; rather, it has identified weapons of mass destruction, international terrorism, and failed and failing states as the overriding threats to Surea's interests. The DOW also manages day to day running of the armed forces, contingency planning and defence procurement. Its head, the Secretary of War, is assisted by the Deputy Secretary of War, two parliamentary secretaries, five under secretaries of War, eight directors-generals and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The highest figure in the command structure is the President, who is responsible directly to the National Assembly. In a national emergency, the president is authorized to order the various components of the Armed Forces into action, subject to the consent of the National Assembly. In times of extreme emergency, that approval might be obtained after the fact. Organization The Department includes the Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, as well as non-combat agencies such as the National Security Agency and the Defense Intelligence Agency. The DOW's annual budget was roughly 2.5% of the Surea’s GDP in 2007. This figure does not include tens of billions more in supplemental expenditures allotted by Congress throughout the year. Civilian control over matters other than operations is exercised through the three service departments, the Department of the Army, the Department of the Navy (which includes the Marine Corps), and the Department of the Air Force. Each is led by a service secretary, who is below Cabinet rank. In wartime, the Department of War has authority over the Coast Guard; in peacetime, that agency is under the control of the Department of Public Administration and Security (DPAC). The Octagon, in Fusoyu city, Fuzusaki, is the headquarters of the Department of War. The Department of War is protected by the Ocntagon Force Protection Agency which ensures law enforcement and security for The Octagon and various other jurisdictions. National Security Council In August 1976, the National Security Council was established. The council is presided over by the president and includes the Prime Minister Ministers of Defense, Secretary of War, Secretary of Foreign Affairs, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Director of National Security Intelligence Service, National Security Advisor, Sunshuden Palace Chief of Staff, Minister of Revenue, Attorney General, Minister of Personnel, and Secretary of Public Administration and Security. Replacing the National Defense Council, which had acted as an advisory group on defense-related matters since 1949, the Security Council addresses a wider range of military and nonmilitary security issues, including basic national defense policy, the National Defense Program Outline, the outline on coordinating industrial production and other matters related to the National Defense Program Outline, and decisions on diplomatic initiatives and defense operations. Category:Republic of Surea